


Who Serves the Demon Prince's Servant?

by guccibucci



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: #stanbarbatos, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I only work on this at 5 am so forgive the inconsistencies in the tenses, M/M, MC is gender neutral, Other, i just want him to relax for once and someone serve him. that someone being me., i'll try to keep MC gender neutral in the next part, sorry diavolo is only mentioned not actually in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccibucci/pseuds/guccibucci
Summary: MC attempts to seduce Barbatos but really they both want each other. A twisted game of cat and mouse where everyone wins.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Taking the Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is determined to get some alone time with Barbatos and put an end to her sleepless nights.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of classes, you hastily began your search for Barbatos. Swiftly navigating long corridors and popping your head through various offices, all the while trying to steady your racing heart. 

You knew it had to be now or your courage would falter and you'd never have the chance again. 

Under the guise of needing assistance, you'd seduce Barbatos. Barbatos - the butler who caught your eye the moment you saw him; you don't know why, out of all the demons in the Devildom, he had been the one responsible for your many sleepless nights, but you'd finally put an end to it. 

However, your four minutes of driven determination were put to a halt as you rounded a corner and your eyes met the source of your anguish. Warmth flooded over you as you admired him from polished shoes to teal locks. Prim as ever, Barbatos now graced your field of vision. 

Standing before him, you noticed the significant height difference between you both, and torn between being flustered and intimidated, you blushed. 

"Good afternoon, MC," he says with a slight hint of a smile. Despite the formality, you know the exchange carries genuine kindness. 

For a moment you contemplate whether it's this kindness that led you into your current predicament. Regardless, you respond just as courteously. 

"Umm, Barbatos, if you're free I wanted to ask you something, if that's alright?" 

"I have some spare time until my presence is required for Diavolo's meeting. Is something bothering you?" 

"No, not exactly..." You can't help but trail off. All your imaginary simulations over the last few days for naught as the real Barbatos held your attention. 

You continue, "well, what I want to talk about.. Really, what I want to ask of you is best spoken of in private. But I totally understand if any prior engagements will prevent you from hearing me out..." Already you were worming your way out of the situation, counting on Barbatos' grueling schedule to hinder your previous plans. 

"Actually, why don't you meet me later at the castle to discuss this in private. The concerns of our exchange students are an utmost priority. However, are you sure you shouldn't address this to Lord Diavolo himself?" 

"Most definitely not." Quick and succinct, you immediately remove Diavolo from the conversation. 

"Then, MC, I look forward to hearing your appeal in the coming hours. I will notify you of my leisure time. Try not to get into any trouble until then." And with that, he was gone. 

You had barely spoken a word to him and yet felt feverish. Somehow you'd have to overcome your shyness. 

\---------------------------------------------

5:35 PM  
MC you are welcome to drop by. 

\---------------------------------------------

Before you arrive, you repeat what you're going to say once you're alone with him. 

But now that you're standing so close to him in the privacy of his room, your memory fails you. 

"Now, MC, what's been troubling you? It would be best that this is remedied as soon as possible so I can return to my other duties." 

Your voice is meek as you manage to say, "I knew you'd hear me out. Even though it's a small matter compared to your regular duties, I'm hopeful that you'll help me." 

Barbatos' stoic demeanor never shifts as he awaits your request. 

"I was hoping you could help me prepare to lie with a demon..." You hide your face by staring at your feet. 

What feels like eons pass and you look up to reassure yourself you're not alone. 

Barbatos chuckles, "Is that all?" 

The knots in your stomach don't loosen up. Your confusion is evident on your face. 

"MC. Allow me to explain. I'm only relieved that your dilemma is not of the life threatening kind. But pardon my prying, you're extremely close to the brothers residing in the House of Lamentation. You haven't engaged with any of them?" He cocked an eyebrow in what you can only assume is curious anticipation. 

"No, it's not like that. I'm not... intimate with anyone. Yet." You're sure to express your desire to change that. 

"If you really want my help, you'll do as you're told." He's firm, and it makes you want him to order you around. 

"Of course, I'll do anything. I really appreciate your help." You try not to sound too eager. 

You're not sure if he's already aware of the fact that this is all a ploy to sleep with none other than him, but you're too excited to follow his lead to dwell on it. 

He guides you to the edge of the bed and tilts your head up gently to survey your reaction. 

"Interesting. Your pupils are dilated, MC." He can't help but grin a little. 

"What do I do now?" Considering you're planning on sleeping with a demon, you're more than a little hesitant. 

"What do you want to do? I can only imagine if you make it this far with one of those brothers, it's because they, too, are fond of you." 

If he is aware of your little scheme, he's feigning ignorance until you fold. 

"I'd want to make them happy." 

Smirking, Barbatos plays coy with you. "How am I possibly to know what would make any of them happy in such a situation?" 

He was going to make you talk. Make you reveal what you wanted. And you'd begrudgingly fall into his trap in the hopes he'd entertain your whims. 

And he would. He'd happily pretend to be ignorant of your motives if it meant he'd get to watch you squirm under his gaze.


	2. Serving the Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Barbatos make their own pact, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I wanted to provide this as a sort of disclaimer of what’s to come.

Barbatos looked deeply into your eyes testing your resolve. You dared not look away and ruin your chances so against your better judgment you leaned into him and slowly crept on the tips of your toes to kiss him. 

He let you lead. One hand sliding up his arm to grip his shoulder, the other wrapping around the nape of his neck. He smiled against your lips before pulling away. 

"Get on the bed." His hands made quick work to remove the tie of his RAD uniform.

Awkwardly, you sat on the edge of the bed. Unsure whether to lay down or not you awaited more instructions. 

"First things first. Do you want to serve or be served?" 

"Excuse me?" The blunt question took you by surprise and you were starting to feel like you were in way over your head. You didn't care. 

"What does serving entail?" Before making a decision you wanted to be sure it would be as pleasurable an experience for Barbatos as it would be for you.

"It's as simple as obeying me, MC. Not much to it." His vague words enticed you and your already made up mind was left with no doubts about what you wanted.

"I'll serve then."

"Excellent." A smile you'd never seen before graced his face and you never wanted him more than now.

"On the floor. Get on your knees." 

You comply and drop to your knees. He strides in a circle around you, chuckling. 

"If I'd known how obedient you were, I may have prompted a meeting with you sooner." 

You had no chance to react to his words because before you knew it his fist gripped your hair, forcing you to crawl towards the bed. As he took a seat on the edge, he nestled you between his legs and gently caresses your cheek with his thumb. You forgot about the tender ache on your scalp as you peered into his tranquil gaze. 

"I don't often get time to myself, MC. I rarely rest even when I'm not running errands for Diavolo. So, I hope you're willing to see my needs are met until the end." 

All you could do was nod. You wanted to please Barbatos. To offer him some reprieve from following orders and extending pleasantries. But mostly, you wanted to sate your own hunger for him - to serve him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think Barbatos would be rough with MC so I apologize to anyone that expects a soft or gentle Barb. You won’t get that. Not from me, at least.


	3. Following Orders Ver. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is cheeky, despite pledging servitude to our favorite butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be an alternative story to this one, but I didn’t want to wait till both were finished to publish at once. Writing is becoming harder with so many events in Obey Me!

He stroked your shaft up and down at a slow and steady pace, slightly tightening his grip as he neared the tip. You tried to stifle your moans, but the way you twitched underneath his touch told him everything he needed to know. So badly you wanted to feel the warmth of his tongue against you, whether to taste your pre-cum or tease your inner thighs. You just wanted him.

Thinking of his lips wrapped around you, you couldn't help but thrust into his hands. You needed more - more friction, more of his touch, more of him. But he chided you for your selfishness, pinning your hips back down onto the mattress.

"After I forgo my own pleasure to satisfy you, and it's not enough to keep you on your best behavior. What am I going to do with you, MC? Am I going to have to punish you?"

As he said this, his right hand slid across your inner thigh. You bit your lip as he finally gave you the attention you'd been craving. Warmth pooled inside you as you focused on the demon's fingers delicately brushing against your skin, playfully running up and down your leg. He hummed to himself.

"All this interest in sleeping with demons, but what you really want right now is someone to be gentle with you. And here I thought I was getting what I want."

At this point, you were too shy to meet his eyes, though you felt their weight on you.

"If you won't answer me of your own volition, I'll make you answer me."

At that moment, you became overwhelmingly aware of your vulnerable position, and could hardly bare the sweet sensation that stirred in your lower abdomen.

"MC, what do you really want?" Still, his eyes were fixed on you, waiting. And from the corner of your eye you could see Barbatos shift until you felt his mouth lap at that same stickiness you'd earlier imagined he would. 

First, your left leg rose to rest on his shoulder, your heel digging into his back. Still sucking, he lifted your right leg to follow suit.

Your entire length now filled his mouth and you could feel yourself coming close to release. The same familiar feeling right before you'd be ripped from your dreams - dreams of Barbatos fucking you - the same dreams that kept you up so many sleepless nights in the Devildom. But this was no fantasy. You'd see your pleasure to the end. And just like in your dreams, you dug your hands in his hair to bring him that much closer. Just a little more. You craned your neck back, bracing for your climax.

Imagine your disappointment when Barbatos pulled away, gently unlacing your fingers from him. Your head snapped forward to make sense of the situation, and your eyes met.

Contrary to your current state, Barbatos was perfectly calm. When he spoke, his breathing was steady and voice soft. 

"Don't come and I'll reward you."

You don't know what expression you made, but it was enough to garner clarification from the demon, at whose mercy you lay.

"I'm not done playing with you yet. Will you spoil my fun, MC?" He sounded amused, almost like he wanted you to challenge his demands.

"What's in store for me if I cut your little game short?" Your curiosity always did get you in trouble. 

"I'll have to be very rough with you, and you don't want that. I dole out punishments harsher than I intend."

And then his lips met the skin below your navel, his warm breath making you sticky beneath him. 

"But you'll behave, won't you?" He whispered against you, before trailing kisses down your body. "Tell me you won't come. Do this for me, MC. Don't come until I tell you to."

"And if I do?" You couldn't tell if it was weakness or wanting to see more of this side of Barbatos that pushed you to disobey him. 

"I'll punish you until you're begging me to stop. But I won't." He was stern, and you knew he wasn't lying.

"What if I want you to punish me?"

"Then come."


End file.
